


pretty boys don't know the things that I know

by tunastork (mariexa)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheating, Couple of OCs - Freeform, Eventual AoKaga, Gray moralities, Implied Relationships, M/M, a little ooc, also they are all in college here, dark kagami, like literally kagami breaks them off, no beta we die like men, not so maji tenshi kagami, seductress kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariexa/pseuds/tunastork
Summary: The apple Kagami wants is dangling right in front of him. All luscious, mouthwatering, and most importantly, reachable.Of course he’s going to fucking take it.-Or the dirty bad wrong homewrecker!Kagami fic no one asked for.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	pretty boys don't know the things that I know

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Ariana's _break up with you girlfriend, I'm bored_ but the title is from _Magnets_ by Disclosure, cause that's more the vibe of the fic.
> 
>  _also,_ I pretty much wrote this while bored in a 3 hour class, and _yes_ I _know_ it's ooc, no need to shout at me about it in the comments. 
> 
> I really love dark!manipulative!Kagami u guys, he holds a special place in my heart

For as long as he could remember, Kagami has always wanted Aomine. 

Let’s face it, who wouldn’t? He’s the whole package. Tall, dark, and handsome. Athletic, body like a greek god, and plays basketball like one. He has this untamable energy. Boundless, limitless, uncontainable, _unattainable_. A beast on the court and out of it. 

He’s bad, he knows it, but he does it so well.

And he’s exactly Kagami’s type.

Aomine could snap his fingers and Kagami would be down on his knees, worshipping him, anywhere, anytime, and in any way he wants, just like that. 

How could Kagami not want that? They’re perfect together. 

If only Aomine weren’t taken. 

But when has that stopped Kagami?

\---

When he learned that Aomine and Kise were an item, he has to admit he was actually disheartened. 

How could he even compete with Kise? Have you seen Kise? How could he, a brash brutish _loud American_ , be better than a model? 

He isn’t graceful. He isn’t thin. He isn’t picture perfect. He isn’t personable and easy to get along with. 

That was _all_ Kise. 

But then again, Kise has never beaten Aomine in basketball. He wasn’t the one who brought back the light in his eyes. Wasn’t the one that made him love it again.

 _Kagami_ did. More than once.

And Aomine, however he tries to play it, pretending he doesn’t care, skipping practices, and general laziness, He loves basketball. More than anything else in the world. 

Kagami understands, he shares that love too. 

And Kagami knows. Knows deep in his bones, with the way Aomine looks at him sometimes, all fiery and longing. Scalding.

With the way his touches and grazes linger. When everytime he looks at Kagami he unconsciously licks his lips. 

With the way he insists a game of one-on-one every so often—with or without Kise. The way he uses these games as an excuse to get close. 

Oh Kagami knows.

It’s not one sided at all. 

\---

Did they really think Kagami would just stay there and wait? Did they really think Kagami’s the type of person who’d be content with just _looking? Pining?_

Please, the apple is right there dangling in front of him, all luscious, mouthwatering, and _reachable._

Of course he’s going to take it. 

\---

No disrespect to Kise at all, he’s a wonderful boyfriend. According to Kuroko, he’s the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. Caring, thoughtful, expressive, loveable. Really. 

He’s great. 

It’s really not his fault that Aomine is bored. It’s not his fault that Aomine is hard to satisfy. No one, not even Kise, can compete with boredom. 

It’s Aomine’s fault really. He made it _easy._

Easy to call him for a short game of one-on-one. Easy to goad him to stay over at Kagami’s after that to freshen up. Easy to push him to stay for dinner to stay and get a taste of what Kagami is cooking. Easy to ply him with food and camaraderie. Easy to please.

Easy to convince him to do it all again. 

It was easy for Kagami to call Aomine and talk about everything and nothing. The way he was able to make Aomine talk about things he usually doesn’t was easy too. The way he now knows how Aomine really feels about his longtime boyfriend and the dynamics of their relationship was just an added bonus. 

It was easy to persuade him to do mundane things with Kagami. They’d walked parks, watched movies, bought shoes, played video games from sunrise to sunset, did school work together, they even took care Aomine’s cat together that one time his parents were away for a weekend. One time Aomine even went and did grocery shopping with Kagami. Very domestic.

It was easy. To make him laugh, to make him smile, to make him look at Kagami like they’re the only people in the world.

It was equally easy to rile him up too. 

A few tight shirts here and tighter shorts there, and that one memorable time Kagami had to wear Aomine’s clothes. The way Aomine wasn’t able to take his eyes off of Kagami. Blue eyes taking him in all at once, slowly leering at his body from head to toe.

It’s like he has Aomine dancing in the palm of his hand. 

It’s easy really. 

\---

What wasn’t easy was Tatsuya. 

His history with Tatsuya is as complicated as it is long. They’ve known each other when they were still snotty bratty kids who cried when they lost a basketball game. They’ve been together when they were hormonal moody preteens going through puberty. Tatsuya knows the entire history of Kagami’s life.

That there is the problem. 

Tatsuya knows Kagami like the back of his hand. 

And Tatsuya sees what Kagami is doing. 

It happens in a party when they’ve had one too many drinks and Kagami gets a little too touchy and Aomine becomes a little too clingy, to the point where Akashi starts making rude and mocking remarks about Aomine, and Kise starts sulking. 

Kagami had to excuse himself from the heavy atmosphere of table in the guise of getting more snacks—That’s where Tatsuya corners him. 

“I know what you’re doing,”

“Getting snacks?” Kagami turns and tosses a maiubo at Tatsuya which he catches. His brother however, just shoots him a look. 

“Those people might buy the sweet angel basketball idiot image you’ve been selling, Taiga, but not me. I know you,”

Kagami sighs, he knows that this is going to be a long and heavy talk with Tatsuya and he’s sure ain’t gonna do it sober. He goes over to the fridge, and pulls out a beer. He slides one to Tatsuya too. He stays there keeping the kitchen counter between them. 

The two of them take large sips from their bottles, a preparation. They’ve done this dance before.

“Alright, what’s the big idea, Tatsuya?” Kagami starts. In english, just in case.

His brother sighs, “I just--I just thought by this time you’d have changed.” Tatsuya levels him with a sad disappointed look, “But I was wrong,” 

Kagami just takes a drink.

“But then again, you’ve done it to me, your own brother,” Kagami looks at Tatsuya. He really did not expect that he’d bring that up, Tatsuya just gives him a sardonic smile, “What would stop you from doing it to Kise, who’s nothing to you?”

“He’s my friend,” Kagami retaliates

“Is he?” Tatsuya counters.

Kagami rolls his eyes and takes a drink. Tatsuya wins that one, but Kagami knows one thing that Tatsuya would never win.

“Are you still not over Nate?” 

Tatsuya stills—checkmate brother—choking on the beer he’s drinking. It takes him a while to recover. 

Nate, sweet _sweet_ , gentle giant. Tatsuya’s first love. In the end he was easy too. 

“Nate wasn’t my fault, Tatsuya.” Kagami pushes through, “I didn’t steal him from you, he came on his own to me,” _Because he got bored of you,_ was left unsaid. 

Nate, for all how they’d like to pretend to be good with one another, is still a sore spot between them. The topic of Nate brings out the worst in them, and they know it.

Tatsuya looks like he’s about to cry. Kagami can’t stop the guilt that comes with the feeling of being victorious. 

“I know that, I’ve made peace with that,” Tatsuya grits out. “I have Atsushi now,” _And you have no one, because everyone leaves you. Because you’ll never be the first choice._

Testament to their bond, they know each other well enough to know what makes them hurt.

“Just, stop it Taiga. Before it blows up in your face — In _everyone’s_ faces.”

“Or else what?” Kagami challenges.

“Or else, you won’t have any friends left.” 

“Is that a threat?” _Is that the end goal here huh? Tatsuya? Gonna throw your little brother under the bus just so you could keep your boyfriend?_

“It’s a warning,” The bottle in Tatsuya’s hand slams against the counter. “I know he hasn’t been talking to you for weeks now. No one-on-ones, no dinners,” 

And he’s right. One day, Aomine took to long to respond to his texts, and then one day he didn’t reply at all. He always had excuses whenever Kagami asks him to hang out. It was driving Kagami crazy.

It was the only reason he did this stupid party, not just because he passed that stupid test. That maybe Aomine would be more inclined to see him with other people present. He needed to know if Aomine still wants to see him. If he still wants him. 

“I’m lucky enough that Atsushi told me, that apparently Akashi gave Aomine a thorough dressing down about how he’s been treating Kise lately.” 

So that’s why, Aomine’s been keeping up pretenses. 

“Your lucky, that you angelic image is saving your ass from being left behind.” Tatsuya having realized he raised his voice, sighs. He drops his beer and walks over to Kagami. He holds Kagami’s arms. Trying to loosen the tension in them. 

Tatsuya looks at Kagami eyes, all sincere, like the older brother he really is. In a soft voice he says, “That’s what they’re going to do, that’s what he’s going to do. He’s always going to choose Kise over you.” 

Kagami looks away, Tatsuya takes the beer from his hand, and holds it. “You see, their circle? His middle school friends? They’re tight-knit, Taiga.” Tatsuya rubs circles on his hands with his thumb, as if that softens the blow, “They’re important to him, more than anything, and you’re _not it.”_

 _The miracle who wasn’t a miracle._ It’s just another way to exclude him.

Kagami was about to respond when the door to the kitchen opens. In comes Aomine like he owns the place, but stops when he sees Kagami and Tatsuya. He looks Tatsuya over, and Kagami too, a dark expression forming on his face. _Hm._

It takes the brothers a while to realize their close proximity, and both jump away from each other. Tatsuya clears his throat, switching immediately to japanese, “Aomine what is it?” 

Aomine keeps his gaze at Kagami “Kise wanted water,” Then he saunters over, going past Tatsuya not really acknowledging him. When he reaches Kagami, he mutters a tiny excuse and pushes his way through the tight space between Kagami and the counter. 

Their bodies brush and Kagami feels electric. Aomine gives him a look he can’t decipher. 

As soon as Aomine leaves with his glass of water, Tatsuya scoffs, “He didn’t even need to ask where the glasses are huh?” 

Kagami takes his beer and downs it completely.

“I’m telling you Taiga, you better stop it before they find out. And where will you be after that?” 

_Are you going to leave me too Tatsuya?_

_Careful Tiger, you don’t want to be alone again, do you?_

In the end, for all the signals that Aomine gives him during the party, he still went home with Kise. 

It shouldn’t make him angry, but it does.

\---

Weeks after the party and Tatsuya’s confrontation, Kagami gets an invitation to Kise’s party, a celebration of his very successful modelling project of some sort. 

Kagami’s surprised really. Aomine’s still not talking to him, Akashi’s cold, the other are suspicious for sure. After Tatsuya’s confrontation, he was waiting the days until all of them would’ve just cut him off. Aomine already did. 

But it never came...and now, an invitation. 

It seems like everyone is keeping hush about it. 

Oh well, who was he to turn away blessings?

\---

Kagami enters the party at full swing. He looks around and it seems like everyone is present to celebrate the blonde. 

Kagami knows that he’s catching people's eyes left and right. He knows he looks sinful in a sleek dark button up, tight jeans, and his slicked back hair. 

And he knows he looks especially delectable in the arms of his school’s star football player—that he brought with him. 

He makes his way around the party. He says hello to Midorima and Takao and endures all the jibes and jokes the smaller man makes. He hugs Momoi and answers all of her questions about his current date, sometimes Yamato even answers for him. Momoi’s small looks doesn’t escape Kagami’s notice, though. _Guess she’s in on it too._

He greets Tatsuya and Murasakibara, then Kuroko and Akashi. Akashi seems pleased that Kagami is arm in arm with this new guy. Tatsuya is still suspicious. Of course.

Kuroko, the little gossip, asks him to tell everyone about everything about Yamato—thankfully Yamato doesn’t mind.

So he tells them that they met in the gym, a few weeks back, and that they only really hit it off when he saw Yamato play football. 

“So that’s where you’ve been Kagami-kun,” Kuroko interjects, everyone laughs.

They keep up a lively banter, mostly at the expense of Kagami’s love life. Yamato joins in every now and then. This gathers the crowd around them enough that soon Aomine and Kise approach them. 

“Kagamicchi! You came!” The cheery blonde hugs him and eyes Yamato beside him. “And who is this tall glass of water you brought to my party?” 

“Oh him?” Kagami puts his hand on Yamato’s chest. He smiles when Kise gives Yamato a once over, and he smiles even wider when Aomine does. He knows that Yamato looks a lot like Aomine, sans blue hair. Like a stockier, gentler version of Aomine. 

Beside them Tatsuya scoffs. He’s confirmed his suspicions then. 

Yamato Introduces himself and how he and Kagami met. He doesn’t notice the dark looks Aomine is sending him, but Kagami does. _Showtime then,_

“Oh come on, don’t sell yourself short,” Kagami practically drapes himself over Yamato, “He’s the star football player, and he’s a beast — on and _off_ the field.” Kagami voice lowers suggestively.

Yamato flushes and grabs Kagami’s waist tighter. He ruffles Kagami’s hair affectionately, “Stop being a tease, Taiga,” He says, then he starts caressing the small hairs on the back of Kagami’s neck, it’s adorable really, if only Kagami hadn’t had his eyes set on someone else. 

And Kagami can’t help it really, he kisses Yamato on the corner of mouth, and _purrs_ , “You know I love my sports prodigies,” 

“Oh jesus, spare me.” He hears Tatsuya whisper.

But Kagami doesn’t care what Tatsuya thinks, because right now he sees it in the corner of his eye, Aomine is looking at him and _only him._

“I’m only attracted to the best of the best,” Kagami adds.

_Have I got you attention now?_

\---

_He did._

In the small dingy room, the walls vibrating with the music booming outside, away from everyone at the party, in their own secret world. In their own secret _moment_ , he had Aomine all to himself.

All of Aomine’s attention was on him. _Only him_.

**Author's Note:**

> yep, Kagami is a fckin bastard, but he is a bastard i love.
> 
> leave a comment and I'll love you forever~


End file.
